Percy Jackson and Austin and Ally
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: This is a complicated story. Austin likes Annabeth, Annabeth likes Percy, Percy Likes Ally, Ally likes Austin. Like it? I know it's so weird, but it's going to be like that for a while. Is Austin going to be a good friend and tell Percy that Annabeth likes Percy or is he going to keep it as a secret? Read to find out? Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

[Prologue]

Austin POV

I opened the door and walked in.

Percy told me to wait here because he had to tell me something so "important" which isn't about me, so I don't really care. I'm not a person you should go to if it's so important, but I didn't dare tell him that. Percy would beat the fuck out of me. He's like that.

That's when I saw.

Annabeth. The girl I fell for. Really. I never really "fell" for a girl, but I did. She is the most beautiful ever. Percy says it's just affection, but it's not. I know that. I'm telling you. I think I'm in love with her. First time in my life!

Annabeth walked toward me.

I could see she was looking for someone. I looked around. There wasn't anyone there really, except for a grandpa in the corner trying to play the guitar, but sucked. No fence!

I bet she wanted to ask me something. Maybe ask me out? I don't know. Girls are unreadable. I wish I was Edward Cullen in the Twilight Saga. He is a vampire who can read people's mind in the Twilight Saga. Well... I would like to be a werewolf. How about Jacob Black with short hair?

Annabeth stopped in front of me. There was no sign of her blushing. Hmm...

"Um... Hi Austin. Where's Percy?" she asked.

Why is she asking for him? Don't know.

"Um... Hi Annabeth. Good to see you too," I said. I was being so rude. I didn't mean it though. I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, Sorry!" Annabeth blushed. She looked so cute in her pink sleeveless tank top and short-short blue shorts. Hot babe she is.

I think I was staring for a long time because Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Oh Sorry," I said.

She looked down embarrassed. "Doesn't matter."

"So... you wanted to tell me something..." I pressed on.

"Well... could you pass a message to Percy for me?"

I just stared at her. Message to _him_?

"Um... sure," I said looking down.

"Well... I bet you found out by now," she said. She looked at me smiling. "I have a crush on Percy and I don't know how to tell him."

I felt like I just got a heart attack. That's why Percy told me it was only affection I had for her. Betrayer.

"Um... sure," I forced out.

"Thank you!" Suddenly she hugged me.

_Oh, _is the only thing I thought. _Oh. _

"Annabeth?" a voice called.

Annabeth took a step back. "I'm coming Ally!" she shouted. "Sorry, but I have to go. Ally and I are writing a new song for you guys. Hope you like it, but you and Percy can't here it now. You guys can here it when we are finished writing the song. Okay?" she asked still blushing for some reason. She didn't even like me then why blush? Whatever.

Annabeth started running up the stairs. Her body curving in the way that makes me want her which is not good because she has a crush on Percy and they might date. Well... only if Percy knew Annabeth liked him.

That's when the door to the shop opened. Percy walked in holding a rose. Was he about to ask Annabeth out? I don't know, but I knew I'm not going to tell about Annabeth saying she had a crush on Percy.

"Hey man!" Percy shouted over the counter.

He walked toward me smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 1]  
Percy POV

I walked in holding the rose in my right hand. I was nervous at first. I was wondering what she would do when I asked her out. Would she get angry and stomp off and never ever talk to me or will she take it easy. I don't know. Girls can be weird sometimes. With their different mood swings. I shivered at the thought. I remembered when me, Austin, Ally and Annabeth were little. We went camping and Annabeth was pissed off because I finished all the marshmallows without giving her some. We were only around 7 that time. Austin started to have a crush on Annabeth from the time. I really didn't understand why because well... um... she had a crush on me. I bet you are wondering how I know. She herself didn't tell me (duh!), but Ally did. When ever Ally talks to me she starts blushing for some reason which makes her look cute. I started to have a crush on her for a while, that's why I'm bringing this rose. I really do like her and I just wanted to know if she had the same feelings for me as well...

I walked through the store door grinning like an idiot. I was looking for Austin. Fist I wanted to tell him because well... he's my best friend and well... I didn't want to be one of those friends who start secretly dating without their own best friends knowing about it. That's just plain stupid because what if your friend suddenly found out? Oh you are in SO much trouble my boy/girl!

"Hey man!" I screamed over the counter getting a few glares from couple of parents and some winks from couple of hot chicks who hang around here because well they love ogling. Austin and I usually stay here without our shirts because we get hot and stuff so yeah...

"Hey bro! Why'd you call me and tell me to come here?" he asked coolly. Something was going on with him. We would usually run and hit our chests together like those fuckin' football players do at our school. They act like their so popular and large that if they do that they will attract hot chicks which isn't happening. The only football player who is attracting the chicks at our school is Jason Grace. He is just so calm, smirks at Annabeth sometimes for some reason and is my cousin. The best cousin ever! Both of us are very close. The weird thing is that Jason is like a wild lion at home but when we go to school he is just like a poor little rabbit... um.. why am I even talking about this... I'm turning out to be Annabeth who writes like 10 pages describing why is 50/100 1/10. Nerd... I really don't know why Austin likes her. It's just annoying when she comes and looks at your homework and screeches when she sees a single grammar mistake in our work. Annabeth and her grammar! But I still did feel weird around her. I start blushing some times when I get embarrassed around her. I get a tingling feeling inside me telling me to run and wrap her in my arms and cuddled her in my arms and never let her out. I never felt like that with Ally though. I never even blush when I get embarrassed in front of her. Awkward.

**A/N: Hi guys! So did you like this chapter?! I hope you liked it because well... um... well... um... Happy Birthday ! Kidding! I'm just sooo HYPER today! I had a chocolate contest today! My friends and I have to eat as much as chocolate we could! I won of course! I ate 10! Isn't that amazing?! I know I sound weird, but hey! No one could live without CHOCOLATE! They are awesome! Back to the point! I hope you all liked this chapter! If you like it I expect couple of reviews! At LEAST 10? Please? For me? :-D**

**I am also dedicating this story for these people: Guest (Guest), Kitties (Guest), Ecila404 (Member), JRP (Guest who is my best friend!), Jacqueline Jackson (Member), Fabina (Member), Awesomeali5291 (Member)**

**Check out all of their stories! They reviewed, followed and favourited my stories!**

**Please do the following!:**

**Review! (I did 10 of "!) for 10 reviews! I'm crazy!)**

**Follow This Story! (Please follow if you like it!)**

**Favourite This Story! (Please favourite it if you think this story is awesome! (I know I'M awesome as well! Kidding! Well I am aren't I?)**

**Follow Me! (Follow me guys! I will also read all our stories and follow back! I love Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Twilight, Shiver!)**

**Favourite Me! (This is your choice! If you think I'm doing well and you love my story/stories!)**

***Note: I will always read all of your stories who review, follow, favourite or do whatever! I will always follow back and would favourite you if I like it which I know I will LOVE!***

**PS.: I LOVE CHOCOLATE! GIVE ME CHOCOLATE! (I will update the next chapter tomorrow!)**

**- Sunny :-P**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
